This disclosure relates generally to metrology of an optical component, and more specifically to a system for monitoring grating formation.
Knowing changes in the index of refraction during exposure is valuable in developing new polymer chemistries. In the case of grating multiplexing, it is valuable to know how fast the index of refraction changes in time and what is the smallest resolvable change in the index of refraction.
The conventional method for determining changes in the index of refraction is by acquiring one data point (e.g., light intensity, exposure time, polymer used) by exposing a single sample, and then performing metrology on all the samples one by one. This process is tedious and inefficient.